Someone to watch over me
by andreeaturquoise
Summary: Takes place after the first book ending. Day and June have escaped the Republic and Los Angeles and they are on the train towards Las Vegas. But Day's leg wound is getting worse and they are nowhere near civilization. Will June save Day? Will the most wanted criminal of the Republic remain alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I loved Marie Lu's book and this is what I think that happened after Day and June got on that train to Las Vegas and how they cope with his injury.

I'm wainting for your opinions! :)

And, of course, Day and June and the world doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

June opened her eyes when she heard a soft moan coming from Day. He was staying across her in the wagon, his head against the wall. His face was wrapped in pain, his blonde hair was wet with sweat and his breath was ragged.

"Are you okay?" June asked.

She knew that Day was far from fine, but this was the only thing she could say. Seeing him in so much pain was making her heart ache and she felt even worse not knowing what to do.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

It was only a whisper coming from Day, but June heard it and tried to think what to do. She had some medical skills, which she had learnt at Drake but she didn't have any equipment. June sighed and looked again at Day. He tried to open his eyes and she saw so much pain in those blue oceans that her heart hurt even more. She looked around and spotted the boxes arranged in the back of the old wagon. In those were stuff needed by the military forces in Las Vegas and, with a little bit of luck, maybe in one of them was a first aid kit. Gauze, some alcohol and a needle to make some stiches would be useful.

Not wanting to leave any fingerprints on the boxes, she took the gloves that were part of her uniform and put them on. Then, she got up and moved towards the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Came a whisper from Day.

"I need a first aid kit. Your leg is getting worse and I figured that I'd find something in these boxes."

"Let me help you."

June turned back immediately and she put her hands on Day's shoulders to stop him from moving. Then she noticed he was shivering and he was running a fever. Probably the wound was getting infected.

"Stay still. Don't move or you'll make that leg even worse. I can handle it."

Day sighed and closed his eyes. June took a blanked that they stole before they'd gotten on the train and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders. She couldn't believe that this boy standing in front of her and looking so fragile was the Republic's most wanted criminal. He was looking so innocent and young.

'You must concentrate,' she told herself and went to open the boxes.

After a few unlucky ones, June found a small and old first aid kit. She was so happy that she wanted to scream, but she reminded herself that there was work to be done. She didn't save Day from his execution just to let him die from an infected wound. June went by Day's side and kneeled over, putting a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Day. Day, look at me. You need to take two of these."

Day slowly opened his eyes and looked at June, trying to concentrate.

"Wha…?"

He was so tired that he couldn't talk. He only wanted to sleep and never wake up. He didn't wanted to feel so much pain. He wanted to meet with mom and John.

"Day, stay with me! Don't you dare go to sleep!"

June knew that he snapped Day out of his thoughts and that now he concentrated on her. Thankfully, he was a little bit more awake. She handed him two pain pills that she'd found in the kit and a bottle of water from their provisions. Day swallowed them happily and then he started to relax a little bit.

"Now I'm going to clear that wound of yours and stich it, okay?"

June knew that the only way to keep him awake was to talk to him. The only answer she got was a soft moan, but it was enough.

"This is going to hurt."

She took the rubbing alcohol and she took a deep breath. After that, she poured the liquid on Day's wound, keeping a hand over his mouth to suppress his shout. When June took her hand, she could see the pained expression on Day's face and she was almost crying. But she had to be strong.

Now, with the wound cleared, she told Day that she's going to stich it. Day only nodded, trying to breathe through the pain as June quickly stitched the wound and applied gauze over it. Then, she bandaged his leg, trying to cause him as less pain as possible.

"It's done. You can rest now, Day."

She started cleaning up, when she heard a whisper coming from Day.

"Where are we, June?"

"We're a long way from Las Vegas, it will take several days to get there and maybe a lot more to find the Patriots. I still can't believe that they decided to hide in a military city."

"If I don't make it, promise me that you'll be safe."

Day's words terrified June. He wasn't going to die. She wouldn't let him. He was the legend, the only person the Republic couldn't get their hands on and she'd make sure that a leg wound wouldn't take him down.

"Don't talk like that. You'll survive, you always survive. The Republic's citizens need you. I… need you, Day."

Day's heartbeat accelerated as he heard those words coming from June's mouth. He wouldn't have ever expected this to happen. She, the girl who he kissed, the one who set him up and gave him to the Republic, the one who saved him from death, needed him. And Day knew that he needed June more than anything. Even after all she had done, he felt drawn to her.

He tried to smile, to hide the pain from her, but it was almost impossible. His face grimaced and he let out a sigh, resting his head on the cold metal of the wagon.

"Thank you, June…", he whispered as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

June smiled as she watched Day sleep and she took another blanked and rested it on him. Then, she took a peak outside the wagon. It was night and they were certainly out of Los Angeles. The train was moving very slow and she wondered how much it will take to get to Las Vegas. There were only 269 miles to go. June sighed and tried to take in all the details she could find outside. Unfortunately, she couldn't see anything, it was pitching black. She could only see a halo of light far away behind them – that was probably Los Angeles.

For the tenth time over the night, June wondered what will happen to Day and her when they get to Las Vegas. What will happen to them if they are caught? Is she a wanted criminal like Day? She couldn't believe that the system in which she believed so much turned out to be so sick. The Republic was like a disease.

June couldn't stop asking herself why would they hide Day's test results and turn him into a lab rat. He had a perfect score, just like her, but he didn't deserve what she deserved. The system was so corrupted. And all of Day's misfortune came from the fact that he was from Lake District. If Daniel would've been born in the Ruby District, maybe he'd been also a celebrity, like her. And if she would've been born in Lake, then she'd be the lab rat. All of this was so screwed up.

She sighed again.

"C'mere."

It was only a whisper but June heard it loud and clear. She turned to face the beautiful boy resting on the floor. She couldn't get enough of his beauty, of his perfectly shaped face and even the imperfections, like the eye one, seemed beautiful on him. Even though he was in pain, Day could make a room shine only by standing in it. June smiled and sat next to Day, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm dragging her closer and his lips touching her hair. She immediately relaxed. Even though, he was hurt, June felt very safe around Day.

"June, sleep. Everything can wait until tomorrow."

She sighed again and closed her eyes, inhaling Day's scent and letting herself slip into a dreamless sleep. The next that was going to be a long one and they needed to be ready.

* * *

So, what do you think? It's worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but I had lots of things on my mind lately. Thanks for your reviews! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry it's a little bit too short.

* * *

Chapter 2

June woke up to the sound of the rain. The train was moving slowly and she wondered when they'll get to Las Vegas. Not that she wanted to be in a military city with a hurt Day. June looked at the boy who sat across her and saw that his face was a little bit more relaxed, even though she could see the pain lines around his eyes and mouth. Even in pain and asleep, Day was handsome and June knew why she was so attracted to that boy in the first place. He was intelligent, handsome and had a good heart. She remembered the moment when Day helped her after the fight with Kaede. He was so kind to her, even though he didn't know her at all.

She saw Day shift and then he opened his eyes, looking at her. They were a little bit glassy and unfocused, but still stunning.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, moving a little closer to him and putting a hand on his forehead. He was running a fever.

"Better, I think," he replied, surprised by how sore was his throat. In fact, he was really feeling a little bit better; the pain in his leg was reduced slightly.

June took a bottle of water and passed it to Day, sensing that he was thirsty. He took it grateful and drank it quickly, enjoying the cold water.

"Thanks for everything, June, and I'm sorry that now you're whole life is ruined because you helped me escape."

"I don't want to work for a corrupt Republic. I want to be on the good side, even though that means that I'll leave my life behind. In fact, who did I have back there? Only Thomas who killed my brother."

June regretted her words immediately after she said them. She was Day's face darken with pain and knew that it was a sensitive spot for him. Thomas was the one who shot his mother in the head right in front of him and she couldn't imagine how much it hurt him. But it was her fault. If she didn't throw herself forward without thinking, maybe Day's mom wouldn't have been killed, as well as his brother. If she had analyzed more carefully the photos made at her brother's death scene, maybe she would had found out sooner that Day wasn't the one who killed Metias. It was only her fault.

Day tried to remain calm after hearing Thomas' name, but the memories from the night his mother was shot came flowing into his mind. He could remember her shocked face when she saw Day after five years. He could still see the happiness in her beautiful eyes. Day could remember the moment when Thomas pulled the trigger and how the bullet killed his mother, how it shot her right in the head. His heart hurt. He had lost all his family besides his little brother. God knew if he was still alive or not.

"Yeah, well, life's not fair," Day said, not knowing what else to tell June.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, I'm so sorry that I left behind Ollie." She tried to make conversation.

"That was your dog?" Day was glad that June changed the subject of their chat.

"Yup. I had it for a long time and I loved Ollie so much. He was so playful and every time I got home he started playing with me. I'm sorry that I left him behind."

"I wish I had a pet, but y'know, it's food over anything else," he joked and was relieved to see that June smiled.

"Let me look at that leg of yours," June said and sat next to Day, taking off the bandages.

She was surprised to find out that the wound was looking better. It didn't heal, not even close to it, but it didn't look like it was an infection. The wounded zone was still red and puffy but much better than last night. She changed the bandages quickly and glanced at Day, who was looking outside. The sun started to rise.

"Hey, Day?"

"Yeah?" Day looked at June, wondering how she could look so good after running through Los Angeles and after getting him out of Batalla Hall. It was impressing.

"Don't you think that it would be better to postpone Las Vegas for a while? Just for your leg to heal."

"I need to find the Patriots and to find Eden. It can't wait. I can't wait."

"I understand that you need to find your brother, but you won't be useful in this condition."

June was right, but Day didn't want to admit it. "He's their lab rat. What they're doing to him… is worse than hell."

She understood what he said. After all, Eden was the only member of Day's family that was alive. If she was him, she would also run and save her brother.

"Besides, if we get off the train now, we don't know where we'll be. I don't know what's past those fences," Day said.

June looked outside at the mesh fences. They were keeping something away from the Republic's train tracks. Maybe there were free cities outside those, somewhere in those fields. They were never told what lied beneath those fences.

She wanted to approve when the train suddenly stopped. All her senses were in alert mode. She hoped that there was only an engine problem. June looked at Day, who tried to get up and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

Day's and June's only hope was that the train wasn't stopped by the Republic's agents.

* * *

I'm waiting for your reviews! :)


End file.
